


five times tsuzuru minagi made omi admire him more than he should

by tamarinnneee (satsukiii)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Help, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/tamarinnneee
Summary: or alternatively,omi loved taking photos of tsuzuru because he saw parts of him that no one can.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	five times tsuzuru minagi made omi admire him more than he should

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is nasty (as always) 
> 
> really, montage after montage

when the idea was laid onto him, tsuzuru was confused. why would omi want to take photos of him? he was plain-looking, ordinary, a solid villager c. there's nothing in it for omi, if he wanted good photos he could've asked tenma instead. but he got used to it after a few modelling sessions with the older, they eventually became closer.

"that wraps it up for today, thanks again tsuzuru." omi lets a cheeky smile tug on his lips as he looks down at the screen of his camera. his eyes sparked with admiration, he loved how tsuzuru looked in his photos. tsuzuru once had this shy smile where he can barely pose at the camera, seeing how much he improved since then, it warms his heart a lot.

1.

"what are you smiling about? do i look ugly?" tsuzuru frowns, rushing to omi's side to check what was the fuzz about.

to his surprise, it was nothing displeasing, it's just a photo of him, smiling from ear to ear. he remembers this particular moment enough. omi complimented his hair how it looks cute when it was messy. tsuzuru was complaining about it earlier, because his hair kept on being swept out of shape by the wind.

of course he loved it messy. omi's hands always finds its way to his hair whenever he sucks him off behind a tree. giving his head a little push whenever tsuzuru takes all of him inside his mouth.

"wait, wait fuckㅡ y-you're choking tsuzuru.." it takes a hundred percent of his will power to push the younger away, who stubbornly remains still even when he's practically gagging on his dick.

he comes with a grunt, breathing deeply once he recovers from his high. sweat was dripping from omi's temples.

"why do you keep on doing that... you have a terrible gag reflex." omi scolds as he wipes the spunk off the younger's face with a tissue.

"you like it." tsuzuru simply replies while getting up to his feet. his sentence leaves omi unable to respond, how can he say it so casually, like it was no big deal? unbelievable.

how deceiving this boy is, he's an ordinary college student. a loving big brother, his family relies on him a lot, very independent for his age. who knew he could be all sorts of things that stray very far away from his appearance.

2.

tsuzuru had soft, caring, emerald eyes that always looked out on his fellow troupe members. but only omi sees the glint of his eyes that show mischief and its proof that tsuzuru ain't really the same tsuzuru he met a year ago.

the green color of his eyes were rich under the sunlight, omi liked it that way. one of his favorite photos of tsuzuru was where he was at the beach, staring into the horizon. but omi also favored the way the hues darkens into a shade of green that looked absolutely stunning, even better when they sparkle with the tears that form in eyes.

"o-omi-san, omi-san.." tsuzuru sobbed quietly, throwing his head back on the pillow when the older tugs on both of his arms while thrusting into him.

he was a man who kept things organized, a very neat person. but tsuzuru loses track of everything when he has omi's dick inside him. with the way both of his thighs are lifted up to his chest, legs spread in a lewd way that no one but omi would ever imagine him doing willingly.

when had it come to this? tsuzuru was close to coming, so so close that he could feel the strong heat boiling up in the pit of his stomach, his toes curling in anticipation as he loses control of his body; back arching into a curve, legs shaking. tsuzuru was panting at an irregular pace when his release takes him by surprise. one sharp thrust drives him off completely, he comes with his pretty face all worked up; eyes rolled back, his tongue sticking out slightly from how hard he was being fucked. god, he looked so pretty like this. omi stopped just to stare at his face, no matter how many times he sees tsuzuru like this, he'd never get tired of it. ever.

3.

"turn your head a bit towards me," omi instructed, gesturing for the younger to follow his words, "there, that's good."

he was satisfied when tsuzuru had his back turned at him, but his head facing towards him. the boy looked so candid this way, he looked at omi with such care, omi would've believed he was someone wholesome.

"you're such a reliable person, tsuzuru.." omi had this sly smile on his face, very unlikely for someone who supposedly has a mother image to mankai. not with tsuzuru though. he bit his lip when the hand that was on his knee, slowly made its way up to tsuzuru's ass.

"look at you being so independent, what a good guy." he teased, watching the younger with those hazel eyes of his. the longer they stared at him, the more tsuzuru felt like he was gonna lose it. he's already bare naked but it felt like as if omi's gaze is stripping him free from all of his clothes.

"aniki, helping himself on my cock, you're so nice," omi's voice was low and huskier than usual, his tone traced with a hint of perversion.

"come on top of me please, aniki?" that smile again. if only he wasn't on the verge of coming, tsuzuru would've complained at how nasty that smirk on the older's face is. but he can complain all he can and his dick would still twitch as whenever he's called 'aniki'. 

"you little..." his voice trails off into a moan, as he rides out his orgasm. tsuzuru almost falls on his back but omi caught him before he did.

his hand rises to wipe his face, in attempt to consume the afterglow of his release discretely. but omi notices him, knowing fully how good he felt but still proceeds to ask anyways, "how was it?"

"that was so good," tsuzuru tried his best not to sound too eager, he doesn't want to give in to omi's teasing, "that's what you wanted to hear?"

"if that's the case," omi lifts his left leg up again, putting himself in an angle that would feel good for the younger.

"wait, what are you doingㅡ"

4.

the time where omi found tsuzuru in the library, pouring his heart out while reading shakespeare or whatever it was, he thought he looked charming and beautiful like that. of course this is what he told tsuzuru, that's why he managed to talk him into modelling for him in the first place.

but somehow, omi kind of regrets telling him that information. 

"w-wait, wait." omi pulls back, panting heavily as he looks up at the boy straddling his lap.

"are you sure you about this?" he asks, his gaze intense when tsuzuru stops for a moment to listen to what he says. omi looks around them for a moment before whispering, "we're in the library you know,"

omi's tone was hushed and suggestive when he whispers those words into his ear, as if he's excited about this whole act of theirs. the thought of fucking in the library makes tsuzuru swallow roughly. he is an absolute scum, "i'm sure," he finally replies.

"i just have to keep quiet, don't i?" when it was tsuzuru's turn to smile in that manner, omi couldn't find himself to decline whatever the boy offers.

a boy with an unsuspecting face, brown hair and big green eyes that is convincingly innocent. and here he thought, he was the one corrupting the younger. omi thought too highly of himself there, underestimating tsuzuru minagi's capability of being an interesting person. he never could've seen this coming from someone like him.

5.

omi was practically the house cook of mankai company, he made them meals every day of the year. his dishes varied in cuisine amd tasted magnificent, omi's skills in cooking were amazing. anyone would assume that a guy with these skills will be able to satisfy himself when it comes to food, but take him differently.

despite his god tier meals, his taste buds only yearned a certain college student's cooking. they were simple dishes like curry or omurice, typical stuff you find in a thrifting college student's lunchbox. but something about them always made omi swoon, tsuzuru's cooking tasted like home, he felt comfort in his food.

just imagining tsuzuru doing his best in chopping the ingredients, or just regular sautéing of onion and garlic. omi's heart flutters at the thought. unknowingly, he smiles to himself again as he leaned against the counter while watching the younger.

"ah!" the sharp hiss that tsuzuru let out catches omi off guard, immediately rushing to his side to check on him.

"you okay?" omi frowns, checking all over his face to see any sign of discomfort. but then he finds tsuzuru's hand shaking lightly from shock, turns out he burnt his fore finger.

omi instinctively lifts the younger's hand to his eye level, inspecting the burn. lucky enough for tsuzuru, it wasn't that serious, a minor burn, "you should be careful."

"yeah, my hand kinda slipped.." tsuzuru laughs it off, not wanting to worry him further.

tsuzuru isn't facing omi when he said that, so once he did turn his headㅡ their eyes met in an instant, they maintained eye contact like magnet, unable to look away from each other unless one of them made a move. he wasn't even fazed at the fact that omi was watching behind him this entire time, tsuzuru can only focus on how much he wanted to touch the older, how he wanted to feel omi's warmth envelop him as he bends him over the kitchen sinkㅡ

before he knew it, tsuzuru already had his face dangerously close to omi's, noses touching, his breath brushing against the older's lips. omi's had reflexively held onto the small of tsuzuru's back, pulling him closer as he presses his lips onto his.

tsuzuru panted directly onto omi's mouth when he felt his hands slide into his shirt, raking the fabric upwards to expose his chest. moments later, omi had his lips trailing down onto the boy's neck, latching his tongue over it repeatedly. 

typically, tsuzuru would panic at this circumstance, who on earth is nasty enough to do it in the kitchen? but then it is him, who wants this after all. omi lets him indulge in pleasure most of the time.

"please do me already," he practically whines, desperately tugging on omi's shirt. hearing that from him, omi pushes him against the counter harshly, but not enough to hurt him.

omi backs away from him for a moment, to admire the mess he's become in just a span of two minutes; hair disheveled, his lips glossy from their shared spit, a few marks starting to be visible on the crook of his neck.

"tsuzuru you look pretty," he mumbles out, stroking the younger's cheek with his thumb.

"you're really telling me that right before you fuck me in the kitchen?" tsuzuru frowns at omi who had this hopeful smirk plastered on his face.

"it's true and there's nothing you can do about it," omi smiles cheekily as he turns tsuzuru around, having him face the living room. he was leaning face first on the kitchen counter, hands pressed on the cold surface as omi positions himself from behind.

it didn't take long before tsuzuru's breath began to quicken, just in time with omi's thrusts. god, they've only started but he already feels like he's gonna die.

"f-feels so good, omi-san.." tsuzuru gasps quietly, his breath shaky from the way he was being pounded from behind.

"i'm glad," omi chuckles, picking up the pace until he could hear a few sounds escaping from the younger.

tsuzuru always tries to contain his voice, it has become a habit of him by now. quite a bummer for omi, since he really loved how he sounds so desperate and breathless whenever omi had his dick sliding in and out of him. omi found it endearing even, knowing fully he was the one who makes tsuzuru feel good.

"tsuzuru your legs are shaking.." omi points out, slightly worried for the other but he continues it with a teasing tone, "that good?"

tsuzuru swears if he tries to reply to that question he was going to lose it, so he responds with a frantic nod instead, "turn around."

the moment he does, omi crashes his lips onto his, eventually slipping his tongue into his mouth. tsuzuru might be delusional at this point, but really, the closer he is with omi the more he feels addicted to his touch. he wanted more of him, but he's not sure what exactly he wants.

"promise me you won't do this with anyone else," tsuzuru speaks up once he pulled away from the older. his emerald eyes were piercing through omi's hazel ones.

his words make omi's eyes widen, but at the same time it brings a sweet smile into his face. he leans in, close enough for his lips to press into tsuzuru's ear,

"i won't ever be doing this with anyone else." omi emphasizes his words with his teeth grazing against the skin right under the younger's ear.

tsuzuru is practically sprawled across the table, with the amount of spit spread across his cheeks, hearing his quick breathing along with his desperate chanting of omi's name. omi figures that tsuzuru really is close to coming, so is he.

"if you tighten around me like that, you're gonna' make me come," omi says this with a chuckle, while still maintaining the pace of his hips.

every thrust he made, tsuzuru cries out, voice now out in the loose as his cock twitched against his stomach. he wasn't entirely loud, his moans were still hushed but definitely way more volume than earlier.

"tsuzuru- coming-" the younger's desperate sounds were what drove him to edge, omi comes with a sharp groan, his movements halting to savor the sparks of his orgasm spreading through his body.

tsuzuru follows shortly after him, letting out a particularly loud moan that sends omi's hand rushing to cover his mouth. tsuzuru had his eyes fixed on omi during the whole length of his orgasm; the way he was trying his best to keep his eyes focused on the older's face while his whole body convulsed was insane and it was enough to send a shiver down omi's spine. 

he almost got hard again despite coming once, but he decides he's not willing to risk his image within mankai just because he's being horny, so he pulls out of the younger.

still panting deeply, omi speaks up, "did you really mean that?"

"what?" tsuzuru frowns with one of his hands covering his eyes.

"that you don't want me to do it with anyone else but you."

"well.." tsuzuru hides his face with the back of his hand still as he sat up from the table. he pulled his pants up in the process though, thankful they decided to do it with their clothes on.

"tsuzuru?" omi calls out in a worried tone, gently tugging the younger's arm away from his face. upon doing that, he finds tsuzuru's face being flushed red, unable to look at him directly.

omi brings both of his hands to cup the younger's face, using a bit of force to get him to look into his eyes, "tell me."

when tsuzuru looks up, his eyes land of omi who had a soft gaze set upon him, making him feel even more flushed than he already is. this guy, always looking so sincere and earnest, he couldn't refuse with him looking like this.

"can you only do it with me? from now on?" tsuzuru finally says, voice coming out reluctant.

**Author's Note:**

> same univetse as my a3 fics honK
> 
> sorry if the ending was kinda meh i wish to make a fluff stand alone fic that continues this!!


End file.
